Plug connectors are required in order to connect lines for signals or power to one another. The present invention relates to a plug connector for preferably electrical or optical fibre lines. Both signals and information as well as power in the form of by way of example electrical voltage or pneumatic pressure can be transmitted by way of plug connectors—and lines—of this type.
The invention relates preferably to a so-called push-pull plug connector. This generic type of plug connectors is contacted by means of merely plugging the plug onto a mating plug and latches automatically with said mating plug. The latching arrangement with the mating plug connector is released and a disconnecting procedure is possible by means of pulling on the plug connector. This is known as a push-pull plug connector owing to it being simple to handle by means of plugging and unplugging the plug connector.
A plurality of so-called push-pull plug connectors is already known from the prior art. All disclosed solutions have the common feature that when plugging the plug connector onto the mating plug connector, a latching point is achieved at which the latching arrangement of the plug connector is noticeable and usually also audible. It is consequently clearly evident whether the plug connector is securely latched to the mating plug connector or not.
The publication DE 24 47 088 A1 discloses a coupling that describes a connection between a stationary part and a moving part by means of a ball that engages in a mounting arrangement. A slider holds the ball in the mounting arrangement or releases said ball from the mounting arrangement so as to release the connection.
The publication DE 20 2006 005 177 U1 discloses a metal plug connector that can latch into a mating plug connector by means of latching metal sheets having connecting hooks that are located on said latching metal sheets. The latching metal sheets can be raised and the connecting hooks can be lifted from the mating plug connector by means of a displaceable, non-detachable sleeve that can be displaced on the plug connector, whereby the interlocking arrangement of the plug connector is released.
The disadvantage in the case of plug connectors disclosed in the prior art is that said plug connectors are designed for a simple interlocking arrangement that do not recognize an interlocked and a non-interlocked state.
The publication DE 10 2012 100 615 A1 discloses a plug connector system comprising multiple staggered latching units that can likewise be unlatched by means of a sliding mechanism. A difference in the depth of engagement between the contact means of a plug connector and a mating plug connector can be compensated for by means of the staggered latching units or also known as latching stages or latching points.
In the case of plug connectors that comprise multiple latching stages or latching points in order by way of example to compensate for a difference in length between the contact means of plug connectors and mating plug connectors, it is not clearly evident to the user whether the latching arrangement has been correctly actuated or whether it is necessary to push one latching stage further on.
This is particularly disadvantageous if an excessive pushing force causes the contact means of the plug connector and the contact means of the mating plug connector to be pushed too far over one another and as a result to become damaged. It is essential to avoid the contact means or other components of the plug connectors becoming damaged and impaired.